Heart Like Mystery
by Soulofnone911
Summary: Dipper found something called a 'Wayfinder'. Wanting to know more on why it's in the Shack, he decided to talk to Stan to explain it for him. The question is... what does this have to do with Mabel and Dipper? And more importantly... what does this have to do with their parents? (One-Shot)


**I do not own any thing.**

"Gruncle Stan, can you tell me what this is?"

Stan saw what Dipper pulled out and noticed that it was what his

"Huh, it look like the Wayfinder your parents gave too me."

Dipper tilted his head a bit in curiosity, finding the object while he was cleaning the store.

"Wayfinder?"

Mabel and Soos stopped what they were doing and listened to what Stan might explain about it.

"Well, there's more to it on that way finder. You see, long ago, there were Warriors that fought beings called 'Heartless'. Essentially they're darkness within people hearts, or something like that."

Before Stan continued, Soos interrupted him.

"Isn't that kinda harsh to say that to them?"

"Wha- no! That's literally what they're called. Anyway, they've also fought 'Nobodies'. 'Nobodies' are beings without hearts while Heartless are darkness within peoples hearts."

Stan was interrupted again by Dipper this time.

"Wait, shouldn't they be called Nobodies? Because 'Nobodies' don't have hearts, making way more sense than the other way around. "

Stan just give Dipper a deadpan look.

"Kid, you're** really** talking to the wrong person about this."

Stan sighed as he continued with his explanation.

"Anyway, most of those warriors fought in a War called a Key blade War that stopped an Organization from achieving their goals."

The three raised an eyebrow at that.

"Keyblade?"

"Trust, me it's weird. The Key blade and the 'Guardians of Light' jobs are to protect the other worlds from these creatures and other beings that try to take over the worlds."

Mabel couldn't help but be in awe at that.

"Are you saying that there are other worlds out there? Cool! It's almost as cool as that journal that Dipper found."

"It's just a- wait, what journal?"

Dipper quickly went to his room and grabbed the journal to explain to Stan about it.

When Dipper returned, he gave Stan the journal.

"Well, i found it not to long ago. I wanted to know if you have any idea on who it might belong to."

Stan pondered on what he should do next.

'Should I? I mean, I 'technically' explained what they're parents do. Even if I didn't out right say it.'

Before anything eelse could happen, part of the shack got destroyed by giant dark arms.

Suddenly, Dipper was grabbed by the boss Heartless Darkside while Mabel shouted his name.

"Dipper!"

Dipper could only shiver in fear while he seeing as he drew closer to the Boss Heartless.

'T-This is a Heartless!? How am I suppose to fight this thing.'

Luckily, the Darkside was hit with a Fire like spell on it and immediately dropped Dipper several feet in the air.

Before he could hit the ground, Dipper was caught by an adult like figure.

"Gotcha!"

Noticing who the figure was, the kids could only shout out who it was.

Their dad...

Sora.

"Dad!"

"Dad!?"

Meanwhile, Sora narrowed his eyes against the Darkside and the Shadows.

Sora wanted to surprise the kids on a quick visit, but he didn't expect to find Heartless on the World.

'Why are they on this world? From what everyone concluded, there shouldn't be anyone out there to control the Heartless.'

Sora put Dipper down and told him on what

"I'll explain all of this later. All of you need to find somewhere safe."

Dipper wanted to protest.

"But-"

"Later, Mason. Right now's not a good time. Stan, get the others to safety."

Before Dipper could say anything else, he was picked up by Stan and make way toward somewhere safe along with the others.

"We better move kiddo!"

Seeing that they're out of the picture, Sora summoned his Key blade got ready into a battle stance while facing off against Darkside along with the Shadows..

He only had a sarcastic thought to sum up the situation.

'Well, this is just perfect.'

**Hope that this wasn't to bad.**

**This is just something I wanted to give writers to write about.**


End file.
